Life is Strange Wiki:Layout Guide
This Layout Guide is an official guide on how to structure articles and how to make edits on the Life is Strange Wiki.This Layout Guide is based off of the Orange is the New Black Wiki's guide. Article Body Every page requires a certain article body. Characters Name is...(insert general information about the character, like profession, family, relations to Max and other characters etc.) Personality ... Biography (Entry from Max's Character Notes) Background (Character's biography before the events of the game) Life is Strange Episode One - "Chrysalis" ... Episode Two - "Out of Time" ... Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" ... Episode Four -"Dark Room" ... Episode Five - "Polarized" ... Before the Storm Episode One - "Awake" ... Relationships Friends ... Family ... Enemies ... Romantic ... Trivia ... Gallery ... *The Biography section is applicable only for major characters, who have a corresponding entry in Max's journal. *The Characters Navbox should be included at the end of the article. *If and only if the character appears in the game, they should have the Characters Infobox included at the beginning of the article, using a screenshot of their face as the image. Cast/Crew Name is... (insert general information, such as the person's role in the game's development, characters they provided voice for, and what are they known for besides Life is Strange) Career (information on career prior to Life is Strange) Life is Strange (detailed information about the person's role in LiS development) Interviews (links to interviews) External Links (social links, personal website etc.) Episodes "Episode Name" is the second, third etc. episode of (game). It was released on (...) and is available on (platforms). Synopsis (A one- or two-sentence description of main events in the episode) Checkpoints (A numbered list of available checkpoints, as seen in the game) Characters (A bulleted list of appearing characters) Deaths (A bulleted list of dying characters, if any) Featured Music (A bulleted list of songs from the soundtrack appearing in the episode) Reception (A bulleted list of scores from Steam, Metacritic and IGN) Achievements (...) Trivia (...) Trailers (gallery of trailers) *Each entry in the Deaths section should have a brief description of how the given character died. *The songs in the Soundtrack section should be included in the format "Song" - Author(s). *The Episode infobox should be included at the beginning of the article. Locations Name is... (insert general info, such as a brief description of the location, what it is used for and by who, which episodes it appears in etc.) Life is Strange Episode One - "Chrysalis" ... Episode Two - "Out of Time" ... Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" ... Episode Four -"Dark Room" ... Episode Five - "Polarized" ... Before the Storm Episode One - "Awake" ... Optional Photos (information about the obtainable optional photos) Interactions Episode One - "Chrysalis" ... Episode Two - "Out of Time" ... Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" ... Episode Four -"Dark Room" ... Episode Five - "Polarized" ... Gallery ... *The Interactions section should include a bulleted list of everything Max can look at and/or comment on (for explorable locations). Use the Interaction template and the following syntax: *The Location Infobox should be included at the beginning of the article. *The Locations Navbox should be included at the end of the article. Articles * Article title: "Website Article (Month XX, Year)" * Introductory sentence: "On (Month XX, Year), (Author) published an article about (Game) on the (Website name) website." * Additional sentences: ** If it is a review: "It is a review of (Episode)." ** If it is an interview: "It features an interview with..." * Heading: Article Title * The Articles Navbox should be included at the end of the article. * "__NOEDITSECTION__" and " " needs to be added at the end of the article in source mode. Choices and Consequences Choices and Consequences is a special type of article where all choices and their consequences are listed in the order the player can make them, as opposed to the in-game sorting by Major and Minor choices. They should have the following layout: ... Episode One - "Chrysalis" Choice name |-|Variant 1 name= *Episode 1 **(bulleted list of consequences visible in episode one) *Episode 2 **(consequences visible in episode two) *Episode 3 **(consequences) *Episode 4 **(consequences) *Episode 5 **(consequences) |-|Variant 2 name= *Episode 1 **(consequences) *Episode 2 **(consequences) *Episode 3 **(consequences) *Episode 4 **(consequences) *Episode 5 **(consequences) (if applicable, variant 3, variant 4 name etc) ... Choice name ... ... Episode Two - "Out of Time" ... Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" ... Episode Four -"Dark Room" ... Episode Five - "Polarized" ... Relationships N/A Gallery Body Every gallery requires a certain body. The attributes which are not specified here, stay default. * Size - Galleries that are included on ordinary articles (i.e the ones outside the Special Content category) should have image size set to 200px. *'Alignment' - If a gallery contains more than one image, the images should be centered. In case of a single image, the default left-side alignment is preferable. *'Caption' - It is preferable, but not obligatory, to provide captions for images inside galleries. All captions should be center-aligned. * Borders - Every gallery should have border color set to transparent and the thickness to none, to match the general transparent design used throughout . *'Add button' - Every gallery should have the "Add a photo to this gallery" button hidden. Source Code (Filename)|(caption) ... Categorization # Articles need to be affiliated to their respective sub and main categories. # Sub categories need to be affiliated to their respective main categories. # Category pages should be introduced with a sentence of the following style: "This category features articles/characters/locations/etc. that..." The exact categories where a certain article should be included depends on the article type. Common article types are listed below: Game-related Content Generally, on articles that are providing content that is specifically game-related, the following categories should be used: * Before the Storm, if they are related to the game Life is Strange: Before the Storm. * TBA, if they are related to the game Life is Strange/Season 1. Episode Articles On episode articles (e.g Episode 1: Chrysalis), the following categories should be used: *Episodes (Season 1) or Episodes (Before the Storm). Character Articles On character articles (e.g Chloe Price), the following categories should be used: *Characters *Characters (Before the Storm) or Characters (Season 1) *Episode One: Chrysalis Characters, Episode Two: Out of Time Characters, Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters, Episode Four: Dark Room Characters, Episode Five: Polarized Characters (whichever applicable) *Male Characters or Female Characters *Animals, if applicable. *Blackwell Academy Staff or Blackwell Academy Students, if applicable. *Vortex Club Members, if applicable. *Two Whales Diner, if they are seen primarily around the diner. *Deceased, if they are deceased. *Alive, if the player's choices can not determine their fate. *Determinant, if their fate is up to the player. *Mentioned, if they are only mentioned but never interacted with or seen. Location Articles On location articles (e.g Lighthouse), the following categories should be used: *Locations (Before the Storm) and/or Locations (Season 1) *Explorable Locations, if applicable. *Locations in Arcadia Bay, if applicable. *Episode One: Chrysalis Locations, Episode Two: Out of Time Locations, Episode Three: Chaos Theory Locations, Episode Four: Dark Room Locations, Episode Five: Polarized Locations (whichever applicable) *Optional Photo Location or Optional Tag Location, if these types of interaction is possible in them. *Blackwell Academy, if they are part of Blackwell Academy ( a classroom, dorm room, building etc.) *Prescott Dormitory, if they are a dorm room. *Madsen Household, if they are part of the Madsen Household. *Two Whales Diner, if they are situated near the diner (on the same street). *Mentioned Locations, if they are only mentioned but never visited. Gameplay On articles describing gameplay elements (e.g Rewind), the following categories should be used: *Gameplay (Before the Storm) or Gameplay (Season 1), for gameplay pages specific to a game. *Objects are also considered gameplay elements, and have their dedicated category as well. Lore Lore means general knowledge about a particular subject. As such, the Lore category encompasses pages describing various legends (e.g Native American), organisations (e.g Vortex Club), and other information sources (e.g David's Files, The Independent) in the Life is Strange universe. *Lore (Before the Storm) or Lore (Season 1) Behind the Scenes On articles describing behind-the-scenes content (e.g cast and crew pages, developer companies), the following categories are used: *Behind the Scenes *Behind the Scenes (Before the Storm) or Behind the Scenes (Season 1) *Cast (Before the Storm) and/or Cast (Season 1), for cast members. *Crew (Before the Storm) and/or Crew (Season 1), for crew members. *Livestreams, for official livestreams. *Articles (Before the Storm) or Articles (Season 1), for newspaper articles. *Interviews (Before the Storm) or Interviews (Season 1), for interviews with the developers or cast. Community TBA Editing Content Links A link is a way to access an article from another article. The following points are applicable to internal links, i.e ones which are linking to pages located within : * Characters, locations and objects should be linked on an article the first time they are mentioned. *Every article should be linked on another article only once; for example, you should put a link to Chloe Price the first time her name is mentioned. Exceptions for this are explained in the following notes. **In bulleted lists, for example in the Relationships section of Character articles, all listed names are to be linked to their respective articles. *Titles of widely known movies and games should be written as a link to the corresponding Wikipedia page. Source code: Main Article If an article has a section, which topic is explained in more detail in a separate article, please use the Main template above a brief description of what it is about. The template has the following syntax: For an example, click here. Regional Differences Editors should not make edits with the sole purpose of changing the spelling or grammar from one variety of English to another. There exist two major varieties of the language: American English, which uses the "-ize" suffix and clipped forms of some words, and British English, which use the "-ise" suffix and full forms. Some comparisons include: cent'er'/cent're', rumo'r'/rumo'ur', real'ize'/real'ise', dial'og'/dial'ogue', trave'l'ing/trave'll'ing etc. Both varieties are grammatically correct and acceptable on . While consistency within an article is welcome, editors should refrain from changing one variant to another. Tenses When writing summaries of the in-game events, please use the present tense. This applies to the episode sections on articles as well as general descriptions, e.g. of a character's personality or of a location. Example: Warren approaches Max with a hug, which she denies, as she hands him back his flash-drive. The humorous moment ends and the two talk about the various films on the USB. They are interrupted by Nathan Prescott, and an argument breaks out. Warren intervenes to protect Max, but Nathan headbutts him to the ground. * An exception to the above rule is when we are talking about a dead person. (See here for a list of people confirmed dead.) Example: When approaching Nathan in the Two Whales Diner after his suspension, he initially mistakes Max as Rachel Amber by exclaiming Rachel's name in excitement as he looks up at Max, implying that he and Rachel were friendly. If asked about Rachel and Frank, he will say that she partied more than him and she was a "fiend on her own". He accidentally lets it slip that Frank made a "blood oath" with Rachel, but tells Max not to let anyone know he said anything. If Max rewinds, she can use the information about the blood oath against Nathan, throwing him off guard. Panicked, Nathan reveals that Frank believed Rachel was in love with him when Nathan believed all she wanted was his drugs and used Frank taking pictures of her to facilitate her drug habit. Rachel thought Frank was a liar and loser, like most in Arcadia Bay. *Another exception to this rule is indirect speech or conditional clauses. Even though events are being retold in present tense, elements of indirect speech are to be written in past tense. Certain types of conditional clauses (if clauses) require past tense as well. See here to read more about the rules of indirect speech and here for the rules of conditional clauses. For example: Victoria tries to press her claim by telling Mr. Jefferson that he already loved her work and won't be playing favorites if he chooses her entry. She adds that they would be spending a lot of time together if she was chosen and that it would be fun for them to be together. *When writing about things that happened prior to the game events, which are considered Background information, please use the past tense. Max and Chloe have been friends since childhood. Max used to spend time at Chloe's house, where the two would often play pirates by dressing up and pretending the living room couch to be a pirate ship. Chloe's father William would occasionally entertain them by hosting barbecues in the backyard, and kept a height chart in Chloe's room. The two also enjoyed watching TV shows, such as Spongebob, Power Rangers, Blue's Clues and Teletubbies, had movie nights and played video games together. They had a tree fort, the location of which is marked on the map of Arcadia Bay at the lighthouse. *Specifically, when summarizing in-game events, please use present tense for the moment of speaking and past tense for events that happened prior to the moment of speaking. For example, when writing about Max siding with David or Chloe inside an Episode Four section, you would use past tense (it happened in the game, but it was before the moment of speaking, or rather, moment in the story we are describing): The girls decide they need to gather more evidence; firstly from David, then Nathan and Frank. Max heads downstairs to check David's garage for clues. If Max didn't bust David out of the house, she will find him in the garage working on a surveillance camera at his workshop and can talk to him. David will state that he's the only one who knows what's happening and that he wanted to protect future students from ending up like Rachel Amber and Kate Marsh with his surveillance system plans. David ends the conversation by warning Max this is dangerous territory she is heading into since she already knows way too much of what is happening at Blackwell. Titling #All instances of the title Life is Strange and the titles of other media referenced throughout the wikia should be written in Italic, using two single quotes in the source editor. Source code: Life is Strange #'Characters' should be named by their full name and linked the first time they are referenced in an article. Max's name is an exception due to her being more commonly known by her nickname, please refer to her as Max Caulfield in the article text. Note that the name of Max's entry in the Relationships sections of character pages should use the full name "Maxine", but the description of the relationship itself uses "Max". #'Song titles' should be put in quotation marks, for example: "Spanish Sahara" by Foals #Titles of widely known movies and games should be written as a link to the corresponding Wikipedia page. Source code: #'Episodes of the games in the LiS franchise' should be referred to as their name, for example "Out of Time", or capitalized and with a numeral, for example Episode 2. When titling episode sections, the titling style must be kept according to the following example: Episode Two - "Out of Time". When mentioning the episodes in a quote, it should be the episode's title, always in quotation marks like in the previous example. #When referring to someone's job title, one should capitalise job titles when they come before the person's name, and keep the title lowercase when it is after the name. When the title is not preceded or followed by any names, it should also be lowercase. See here for information on the correct capitalization of job titles. In an interview, Lead Writer Zak Garriss stated that players should expect about 8 to 10 weeks between the three episodes, with the hope being to land on the shorter side of that range. Michel Koch is a French freelance illustrator and concept artist currently working as DONTNOD Entertainment's art and game director (since 2008). Next to his work on DONTNOD's first game, Remember Me, he was significantly involved in the development of Life is Strange as concept artist, artistic director, co-game director and additional writer. Quotes *Small quotes (consisting of a few words) should generally be included in line with the surrounding text and should be enclosed in quote marks. Example: She has a great affection for photography, always taking pictures of her surroundings, since she considers it a way to "be part of the world at a safe distance", and aspires to make it a career one day. She especially has a fable for old analog cameras and instant camera selfies. She also seems to like obscure movies and anime, much like her friend Warren. She's always dreamed of travelling and exploring the world, as well as going on "adventures" together with her childhood friend Chloe. *The exception to this rule is when someone wants to put emphasis on the quote (for example, when it is a central topic of the discussion). In this case, a blockquote element is used to separate the quote from the article content. The quotes are enclosed in ' ' tags, require quote marks and are italicised. Example: At the beginning of the episode we can see that Victoria (as well as everyone else in the hallway) has changed their door slates. Victoria's reads: "Wherever you go, there I am". *When including the full text of in-game newspaper articles, brochures, flyers, letters and other similar things, use the template. Click here for an example usage case. **Additionally, text of handwritten material (e.g Logan's letter to Dana) should be italicized. Printed matter (newspapers, emails etc.) remains normal. **Note that the text of Max's Diary and Chloe's letters is a special case of "big quote" and therefore, they should not be used with this template. *When mentioning the episode that the quote originates from (for example when writing introduction quotes), always refer to it as the episode's name. Spoilers A spoiler is a piece of information about a narrative work (such as a book, film, television series, or a video game) which reveals plot points or twists and thus may degrade the experience of persons who wish to experience the work themselves.Wikipedia's spoiler policy. The spoiler policy on is as follows: all spoilers for newly released content in the Life is Strange franchise need to be marked for one year after the release date. This means the following: *All pages containing spoilers from Before the Storm will have a respective warning included. *There will not be any warning for spoilers from the first season of Life is Strange. Note that aims to archive as much content regarding Life is Strange as possible, and editors are therefore free to include spoilers on articles. A boilerplate warning at the top of the page is considered enough. Do not add in-line warnings such as "(SPOILER)" or "spoilers ahead" or similar. Templates Templates are snippets of code used on many pages. The templates listed below should be included at the top of the article, in the following order: *' ' - The Free Tab template is used on episode pages and other groups of related pages, for easier access to the group members from each other. *' ' - Articles with information on the soon to be released prequel Before the Storm require spoiler warning templates. Spoiler warnings will be removed after one year passes since the release of the last episode. *' ' - A stub template needs to be added on newly created or unfinished articles. *' ' - Character and location pages may have an introduction quote template included, but it is not mandatory. *'Infobox' templates - Infobox templates are placed immediately before the main article content. **Episode appearances are to be listed in the following style: The source code for the above is the value for the appearance parameter of the infobox: Life is Strange: "Episode 1: Chrysalis" "Episode 2: Out of Time" "Episode 3: Chaos Theory" "Episode 4: Dark Room" "Episode 5: Polarized" Before the Storm: "Episode 1: Awake" "Episode 2: Unknown" "Episode 3: Unknown" "Farewell" References References are very important to support the information provided on our wikia as well as for users who are interested in further information and explanations. They are typically included in a dedicated section at the very end of the article text (but before any Navbox templates). The content of this section should be only the closed tag . If the number of references on an article is higher than 10, the tag should be enclosed in ' ' to make the reference list less intruding in the article flow. There are several types of references and respective ways of referencing: 1) 'External sources from which information is taken (e.g symbolism posts, color meanings and such) should be converted to the format '(Article Title) (website domain). Example: On one hand, the color purple can boost imagination and creativity; on the other hand, too much purple can cause moodiness instead. Light purples are light-hearted, floral, and romantic; the dark shades are more intellectual and dignified. Dark purple hues also evoke feelings of gloom, sadness, and frustration.Meaning of the Color Purple (bourncreative.com) 2) 'Interviews with the developers - '(Article Title) (time and date). Example: The town was originally called "Aurora Creek" before Christian Divine suggested the name "Arcadia Bay" because "it just sounded more peaceful and mystic, and the word ‘Arcadia’ has all these connotations that would be fun to play with and contrast with the darkness that’s actually going on in the town. It has all these different representations and metaphors that you can look in to and work with."From ‘Dungeons & Dragons’ to ‘Life Is Strange’ – A Discussion with Writer Christian Divine (July 7, 2016) 3) 'Youtube video plainlinks - '"More (about ...) in video by "(uploader)"." or "See video by (uploader) for more". Example: If you look very carefully, Warren can be seen in the window at the beginning of the episode. He briefly shows up and then hides behind the corner, probably afraid of being spotted by Max. More about this sequence in this video by "Rick Hasslehoff". 4) 'Reddit posts - '"More (about ...) in this reddit post by /u/(username)". Example: The game she is playing on her mobile phone in the first two episodes seems to be a racing game at first glance, but is actually a reference to the brandMore in this reddit post by /u/turkletom.. 5) 'Twitter posts - '"(author)'s Twitter post" or "Twitter post by (author)". Michel Koch played and praised the choice-based game saying, "it was a great ride from the beginning to the end, can't wait to replay it!" Michel Koch's Twitter post. Example References ----